


The Golden Palace

by QueenieLacy



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adult Content, Adult Language, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Stripper, Alternate universe - Mafia, F/M, Gun Violence, M/M, Mafia AU, PDA, Public Display of Affection, Stripper AU, Unwanted Advances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:30:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy
Summary: It was no secret to anyone at the club that N’Jadaka was T’Challa’s favorite dancer. N’Jadaka was shocked to learn that he was the first, and so far, only dancer he ever flirted with and invited up to his throne. T’Challa was interested in N’Jadaka and the dancer always responded positively to the king’s advances, but they still weren’t officially anything other than boss and worker.





	The Golden Palace

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a recent Cardi B interview where she talks about being a stripper and how she’s not ashamed of being a former stripper. I felt like if Erik was a stripper, this is how he would feel...and then I wrote this.

dN’Jadaka laughed with his friends as he sat the bar. He was finally on his break an enjoyed being off his feet. The Golden Palace, in the heart of Oakland, was packed with customers and N’Jadaka had a steady flow of business. He should have taken his break about thirty minutes ago but a white guy who caught Jungle Fever waved a couple hundred bucks in his face and N’Jadaka danced so good that he made the man cum in his pants.

“No, he didn’t!” Linda, the head bartender, screamed before laughing so hard that her stomach started to hurt. She was a beautiful brown skin woman with long black hair with a slim figure. She started bartending around the time N’Jadaka started to work at the palace. The quickly became friends due to their shifts overlapping and was one of the few coworkers he hung out with outside of work.

“Yeah, he did.” N’Jadaka reassured her before taking a sip from the water bottle Linda gave him.

“I saw the spot as I walked by.” Alex supported N’Jadaka’s story. The short, dark skinned latino man was new to the club, only working here for a couple months, but he was super cool and down to earth. “You shoulda seen it. White boy came a lot.” He added and Linda laughed harder. “Erik put that fat ass on him and he was gon’.” Alex stood up and mimicked how N’Jadaka was shaking his ass. Erik was the name he used at the club. When he started, he didn’t want to use his real name so he randomly picked Erik after reading a book and seeing the name.

Alex popped his butt out, ass shaking in the scandalous skin tight leggings he was wearing. The leggings were cut low and had slits along the side to show off more skin. Linda started to laugh so hard that she snorted. The snort caused N’Jadaka and Alex to laugh at her and then ask her if she was okay.

“You gon’ have to pay for that nigga dry cleanin’.” Linda joked as she started to calm down from her giggles.

“Fuck dat.” N’Jadaka said quickly. “He shoulda known what he was gettin’ into.” He added and he reached down to readjust the tight, black shorts he was wearing. His hand then moved to pull up one of his black thigh highs.

“Well, least he got his money’s worth.” Alex said and then turned to Linda. “Give me a shot of somethin’ bitch.”

“Don’t call me bitch, bitch.” Linda joked before grabbing a glass for Alex. “You want somethin’?”

“Nah, I’m good.” N’Jadaka said before grabbing the bottle of water he had. A lot of the others liked to dance a bit tipsy, but N’Jadaka needed to be sober while working. He took another drink from his water bottle before placing it down.

“Looks like the king has come to his palace.” Linda said as he turned back around with a bottle of whiskey, pouring Alex a shot. N’Jadaka looked toward the door and saw the small entourage enter the club. His eyes shifted until he found the one he was looking for, the king.

T’Challa walked into the club, wearing one of his signature all black suits and a silver necklace. The man was an entrepreneur, at least that’s what the government thought. He did own many clubs, stores, and restaurants but in reality, he was the leader of the Wakanda Tribe.

The Wakanda Tribe was the largest and richest family within the larger African Mafia syndicate. It was like the Italian Mafia, except bigger, more efficient, and completely off the radar of the authorities. This was largely due to the inherent racism in the United States. It was difficult for white people to believe an African mafia could even exist let alone operate at a higher level than European mafias. This allowed the mafia to operate with very little scrutiny from the government. The mafia also had people in high places that kept any sort of suspicion off them.

N’Jadaka softly smiled at the one they called the king as he past him and headed upstairs to his VIP set up. He would be able to see the entire club from his nice couch. N’Jadaka jokingly called it his throne.

“Oh, I see your husband has finally made it.” Alex joked and N’Jadaka reached over to his Alex on the arm. “Ow! What? Y’all like basically married.”

“What’s a king without a queen?” Linda joked and Alex gave her a high five for her joke.

“Shut up.” N’Jadaka rolled his eyes at the teasing.

It was no secret to anyone at the club that N’Jadaka was T’Challa’s favorite dancer. N’Jadaka was shocked to learn that he was the first, and so far, only dancer he ever flirted with and invited up to his throne. T’Challa was interested in N’Jadaka and the dancer always responded positively to the king’s advances, but they still weren’t officially anything other than boss and worker.

“So when is the wedding?” Alex teased.

“Bitch-.”

“Hey.”

The three friends turned around and saw W’Kabi standing on the other side of N’Jadaka. W’Kabi was T’Challa’s best friend and right hand man. He was the unofficial number two in the organization and well respected by everyone.

“What’s up?” N’Jadaka greeted him.

“T’Challa wants to see you.” W’Kabi answered.

“Oh course.” Alex smirked as he looked over at N’Jadaka.

“So you’re the errand boy tonight.” Linda teased W’Kabi and he gave her a fake laugh. She grabbed a bottle of expensive scotch and slid it across the bar over to N’Jadaka.

“I said I would get N’Jadaka so I could speak to a beautiful woman.” W’Kabi flirted and Linda could feel her cheeks heat up.

“Ay Dios Mio! ¿Cuándo ustedes dos finalmente tendrán relaciones sexuales?” Alex questioned.

“All I got was sexuales.” W’Kabi said and then looked over at Linda, raising his eyebrows at her.

“And that’s my cue.” N’Jadaka spoke as he grabbed the bottle of scotch.

“Me too.” Alex said as he slid off the chair. “Aye, ask the boss if M’Baku’s gonna stop by.”

“What’s up with you and big niggas?” Linda asked and let out a chuckle.

“You know I’m short.” Alex stated as he referred to his five foot nine inch frame. “I like to live vicariously through them.”

N’Jadaka laughed before turning away from his friends and heading up to the throne. He easily moved through the club, people moving out of his way because they knew where he was headed. It was like this anytime T’Challa came to the club. No one was in his way as he quickly made it to the stairs. He carefully climbed them and was allowed to cross the red velvet robe without issue. N’Jadaka made his way over to the king’s section, stopping in front of him so the king could get a good look. “Aren’t you early tonight?” N’Jadaka teased.

T’Challa smirked at the little quip N’Jadaka threw at him, the only person brave enough to taunt him. His eyes glided over N’Jadada’s body as he stood before him. The dancer was wearing tight black shorts with a white stripe up both sides. They hugged his ass just right and made T’Challa want to have both of his hands filled with those round globes. He was shirtless, which was normal for the man, but he wore black thigh highs with his black Jordans. “Business waits for no specific time.” He answered and N’Jadaka smiled as he moved over to him.

N’Jadaka let out a chuckle as he opened the bottle of scotch. There was already two glasses and a ice bucket on the table. He poured the scotch into one of the glasses, forgoing the ice since the scotch was chilled. He grabbed the glass before moving to sit next to T’Challa, handing it to him.

“Why do you never drink with me?” T’Challa asked before taking a sip of the drink.

“Mm.” N’Jadaka turned his body so he could throw his legs onto T’Challa’s lap. “Cuz I know you wanna take advantage of me.” He teased as T’Challa’s hand found his thigh, squeezing it before running his hands along the sexy thigh highs.

“Only if you’ll let me.” T’Challa smirked and moved to put the glass down so he could use both hands to touch at N’Jadaka’s legs and thighs. He felt N’Jadaka slip his arm around his neck to pull himself even closer to T’Challa. T’Challa looked away from N’Jadaka’s thighs to meet the other man’s eyes.

W’Kabi constantly questioned him on why he hadn’t taken N’Jadaka out on a date and made everything official. It was obvious that N’Jadaka liked him as well, but he had doubts about pulling the trigger.

His life was great. He had more money than he knew what to do with, lived in a big house, had a great family and even better friends, but his life would sometimes become dangerous. It wasn’t often that the mafia had conflicts with others but when they did, those conflicts tended to be bloody. He never wanted N’Jadaka to get hurt by his lifestyle. It was better if he was seen as a fling or a friend with benefits. This way he wouldn’t be in any danger.

“You’re good with your fingers.” N’Jadaka smirked as T’Challa rubbed at his thighs. “I should book you for a massage.”

“For you.” T’Challa started. “I’d do it for free.”

“Such a generous man.” N’Jadaka chuckled as T’Challa’s hands slid up his body to settle on his waist. “I have a few places that need to be rubbed.”

“Really?” T’Challa questioned and N’Jadaka nodded. “You should tell me more so I’ll be prepared for our session.”

N’Jadaka smirked as he reached out and to fiddle with T’Challa’s tie. “Well, my back is a obvious one. It hurts after arching it so much on stage. You know I have a perfect arch. My ass sits up real nice, speaking of...” He started and T’Challa nodded. “My ass needs some attention.”

“Really?” T’Challa questioned, licking his lips as N’Jadaka nodded innocently.

“I think those fingers would do well in working the kinks out.” N’Jadaka pulled at T’Challa’s tie so his lips were close to his. T’Challa’s eyes were glazed over, filled with lust and completely under N’Jadaka’s spell. He leaned in to press his lips to N’Jadaka’s.

“Boss!”

A deep frown covered T’Challa’s face as he pulled back from the dancer. He was half-hard in his expensive suit pants and frustrated as hell that he was interrupted. He could hear N’Jadaka chuckling as he looked at one of his security members. “Yes, Ayo.” Ayo was head of his security. The woman took no shit from anyone, including T’Challa, and was very serious about her job. T’Challa knew he was always in good hands with her.

“Chance is outside. The bouncer told him to leave, but he is causing a scene.” Ayo explained and T’Challa rolled his eyes. Chance was the leader of the eighty-eight gang, a small local gang that T’Challa allowed to operate in the area. As long as they paid their dues, T’Challa was fine with the gang.

“T’Challa sighed. “Let him in.” He ordered and Ayo walked off to allow Chance in.

N’Jadaka smiled as he looked at T’Challa. “By the way, you meeting with M’Baku tonight?” He asked and T’Challa nodded.

“Suppose to.” T’Challa answered. “Why?” He questioned, eyebrow raised as he looked at N’Jadaka. He’d never asked about M’Baku before.

“My friend likes big niggas.” N’Jadaka answered and T’Challa laughed at the answer. “Why you ask? You thought I was tryna get with M’Baku?” He questioned and T’Challa shook his head. “Yo’ ass was jealous.”

“No, I was not.” T’Challa quickly countered and N’Jadaka chuckled.

“Yes, you was. It’s okay. You don’t have to admit it.” N’Jadaka taunted him before letting out a laugh.

“T’Challa! My man!” T’Challa reluctantly turned away from N’Jadaka and looked over at Chance. The man was dressed in sagging jeans, a white t-shirt, and a black jacket over the shirt. He had a chain around his neck and a SnapBack on his head.

“Chance.” T’Challa said and motioned for him to sit at the other edge of the circle couch.

“It’s hot up in here tonight.” Chance spoke as he looked around the club.

“What do you want, Chance?” T’Challa asked, his patience already wearing thin. He had N’Jadaka’s sexiness in his hands and here he was, talking to this goofy fool.

“Look, I gotta talk to you about yo dues for this month.” Chance stopped. “Man, can a nigga get a drink or somethin’?”

T’Challa’s nose flared in anger as he stared at the man. He was about two seconds away from jumping across the couch and choking him. N’Jadaka looked at T’Challa and saw how the man was holding his anger back. “I’ll get it.” He offered and T’Challa looked over at him.

“You don’t have to.” T’Challa said quickly. He really didn’t want the man to leave his side.

“No, it’s fine.” N’Jadaka said. “He may be more comfortable with me gone anyway.” He added before turning to Chance.

“What can I get you?” N’Jadaka asked.

“Oh, you a real one!” Chance exclaimed. “Tequila, anyone you got is fine.”

N’Jadaka nodded and then placed his feet on the floor, getting up without another word. He left the section to allow the other men to talk and to get Chance’s drink. He quickly made his way down the stairs and over to the bar, where Linda was working and W’Kabi was still talking with her.

“Hey, can I get some tequila?” N’Jadaka asked his friend. “The cheapest one.” Linda chuckled as she grabbed a glass.

“What’s that about?” Linda said, nodding her head up toward T’Challa and Chance.

N’Jadaka shrugged. “He said something something about dues.” He said as she watched Linda fix the drink.

“Probably doesn’t have the money.” W’Kabi offered. “They’re not really good about financial management.”

“Yeah, he doesn’t look like the type to manage money.” N’Jadaka said as Linda handed him the drink.

“What’s gonna happen if he doesn’t have the money?” Linda asked and W’Kabi shrugged.

“Depends on T’Challa’s mood.” W’Kabi answered. “He may give him an extra two or three days. If he doesn’t get it to him, the eighty-eights will get shut down.” W’Kabi added and N’Jadaka had a feeling he didn’t want to know what ‘shut down’ meant.

“Well.” N’Jadaka said as he grabbed the drink. “I guess we’ll find out soon.” N’Jadaka said before turning away from the bar and started back toward T’Challa’s throne. He made his way up the stairs and passed all of the other sections until he reached his destination.

He looked over at T’Challa and saw that the man looked extremely irritated at the other man, rumbling his temple with a finger as Chance spoke. “Here you go.” N’Jadaka spoke as he handed the drink to Chance.

“Thank you baby.” Chance thanked him as he took the drink. N’Jadaka nodded at the man as he took a sip. He then moved to walk pass Chance and over to T’Challa to sit next to him again. “Oh, T’Challa. You got some fine ass strippers here.” Chance commented as he got a good look at N’Jadaka’s ass. He reached up and tugged roughly on N’Jadaka’s hand.

“Aye!” N’Jadaka yelped as he lost his footing once Chance yanked on his arm. He fell back onto the man’s lap and immediately tried to get up but felt Chance’s arms wrap around his waist, pulling him back. He threw an elbow back at Chance to get him to release him.

“Nigga, if you don’t-.” N’Jadaka gasped as T’Challa wrapped his arms around him and pulled him off Chance with one tug. He was then placed on the couch, where T’Challa was originally sitting. Before he knew what happened, T’Challa was on Chance.

“How Dare You!” T’Challa yelled before punching Chance in the face. T’Challa was already frustrated with the man. Chance was trying to explain why he wouldn’t have all of his dues and telling him a bunch of bullshit excuses. He was holding himself back because he was in a crowded club but when Chance placed his hands on N’Jadaka, pulling his N’Jadaka onto his lap, he lost it. He didn’t care about the people in the club anymore. He only cared about protecting N’Jadaka and keeping him safe.

“Putting your hands on my N’Jadaka!” T’Challa reached under his suit and pulled out his Kimber custom made semi-automatic pistol. The pistol was black, with a silver panther engraved on both sides of the handle. He placed it under Chance’s chin and the man started to shake.

“I-I’m s-sorry, man! I’m so sorry!” Chance started to apologize. “I-I didn’t k-know. I w-wasn’t...please don’t shoot me.”

N’Jadaka’s eyes widened when he saw T’Challa pull out his gun. He saw the look on T’Challa’s face, the look in his eyes, and knew he was about to pull the trigger. N’Jadaka scrambled off the couch and went over to T’Challa, placing his hand on the man’s shoulder. “Challa, put the gun down.” N’Jadaka ordered and T’Challa just pressed the gun harder into Chance’s chin. “You can’t do this here. There’s too many witness.”

“No one would tell on me.” T’Challa gritted through his teeth and N’Jadaka sighed because he was right. He could shoot Chance in front of all of these people and no one would say a word, not to mention he had people in the police department on his payroll. Even if someone was dumb enough to tell, N’Jadaka was certain evidence would accidentally disappear or become tainted.

“Don’t waste your bullets on this silly ass nigga.” N’Jadaka started. “Let your goons take care of him. Hell, I’ll beat the nigga ass.” N’Jadaka said and T’Challa said nothing. “Please...I hate blood and I’ll faint.” He lied and a second later heard the safety on the gun click back into place. He let out a sigh of relief as T’Challa placed his gun back into his hostler.

T’Challa grabbed Chance and hauled him up to his feet. “You and your gang need to get out of town. If you or the others are here at sunrise, I will not be responsible for what happens.” He warned and then tossed Chance into the arms of the security guards that ran over to protect their boss.

N’Jadaka watched as Chance was was tossed to the guards and hauled off to more than likely get his ass beat before they sent him on his way. “Dat silly ass dude.” He scoffed as T’Challa turned to him. He could tell the man was still angry, his jaw was locked and he was breathing heavily. T’Challa reached down to grab his hand.

“Come.” T’Challa ordered and turned away from N’Jadaka, dragging the man behind him.

N’Jadaka quickly followed behind T’Challa before he caught up to him, walking beside the man down the hall. He was about to ask where they were going, but this direction only led to the office. It was rarely used by anyone but was still cleaned and kept up in case T’Challa ever needed it. They reached the end of the hall and stood in front of the door. T’Challa opened the door and had N’Jadaka walk in first before he followed him him.

“T’Chal-Oh!” N’Jadaka was cut off by T’Challa grabbing him and pushing him against the door. “Oh…” N’Jadaka moaned as T’Challa wrapped his arms around his waist and started to kiss at his neck, sucking a mark into his skin.

“How dare he.” T’Challa mumbled as he moved to the other side of N’Jadaka’s neck. “Touching what’s mine.” He said before mouthing along the other side of N’Jadaka’s neck. “Even thinking he could touch you.”

N’Jadaka let out another moan as T’Challa nipped at the skin on the other side of his neck. “I’m yours, huh?” He taunted the man. T’Challa slowly pulled back to look N’Jadaka in his eyes. The mafia boss cupped N’Jadaka’s face before he spoke.

“Yes, you are.” He confirmed. “Only if you want to be.” He quickly added. His worries about keeping N’Jadaka safe weren’t completely gone but he realized he could better take care of him if everyone knew he was off limits. If Chance had known, he definitely wouldn’t have touched N’Jadaka.

N’Jadaka nodded. “Damn, I gotta work on my game.” He joked as he stared back at T’Challa. “Thought I was being obvious.” They both chuckled before leaning to kiss, meeting one another halfway.

Their lips touched and they both felt something they couldn’t quite explain. N’Jadaka grabbed T’Challa’s hips to pull him close as their kiss was deepened. T’Challa took N’Jadaka’s bottom lip between his teeth to lightly tug before releasing it. N’Jadaka smirked as he leaned into kiss T’Challa again, his tongue slipping inside the boss’ mouth as his hips moved to rut again him. T’Challa mimicked the movement so their clothed erections rubbed against each other. N’Jadaka moaned and moved his hands to T’Challa’s belt buckle. The mafia boss pulled back from the kiss and reached down to stop N’Jadaka’s hands.

“No.” He said as N’Jadaka started to complain. “I’m not about to have sex with you in this office.” He explained before N’Jadaka could start. “You deserve more than that. The first time I make love to you, it will be on my big, luxurious bed. Or maybe in the presidential suite of a five star hotel.” He promised before pressing another kiss to N’Jadaka’s lips.

“You know how to make a nigga feel special.” N’Jadaka smiled as T’Challa pulled back. Anyone else would have just seen him as a whore because of his profession and gladly had him on the old couch in the office, but not T’Challa. Of course the man would think he deserved more.

“You are special to me.” T’Challa said and kissed him again. “Besides...I want to woo you.”

“Woo me?” N’Jadaka asked and T’Challa nodded. “I think you’ve already done that.”

“I want to take you out.” T’Challa explained. “Go to fun places, eat good food. I want buy you little gifts and spoil you.”

N’Jadaka chuckled. “You sure you wanna deal with a spoiled N’Jadaka?” He questioned. “I’ve been known to throw a tantrum or two when I don’t get my why.” He joked and T’Challa smiled at him.

“I guess I will have to deal with a spoiled N’Jadaka.” T’Challa reasoned. “It can’t be worse than dealing with Chance.” He added and N’Jadaka couldn’t hold back his laugh. He burst into laughter and his loud laugh made T’Challa chuckle with him. The laughed for short moment before N’Jadaka composed himself.

“Yeah, I’m never that bad.” N’Jadaka said and leaned in to kiss T’Challa again. “Only if you want me to be bad.” He teased and T’Challa let out a groan.

“You’re going to make this hard for me.” He groaned and N’Jadaka nodded.

“Come on.” He took N’Jadaka’s hand and moved him so he could open the door. “We have to leave this office before I have you bent over the desk.” He explained and N’Jadaka laughed as T’Challa opened the door.

They walked back into the club and noticed that everything was back to normal, as if nothing happened. As they walked back to T’Challa’s private booth, N’Jadaka looked over the railing. “M’Baku’s here.” He commented and that made T’Challa stop in his tracks.

“Where?” He questioned and N’Jadaka pointed toward the bar. T’Challa’s eyes fell on the Jabari Tribe boss sitting on a bar stool.

The Jabari Tribe was technically apart of the Wakanda Mafia, but operated with an extreme level of autonomy that no other Tribe had ever been given. There had been an ugly conflict over a hundred years ago and it was decided then that the Jabari would enjoy the benefits that came with being apart of the Wakanda Mafia, but their day-to-day operations would be completely independent from the main faction’s. The system has been working fine ever sense.

T’Challa and M’Baku were probably the closest Wakandan and Jabari bosses in the long history of the Mafia. They met regularly to discuss business and to make sure they weren’t stepping on each other’s toes. T’Challa wouldn’t say they were friends, even though there was a potential for a friendship to form, but they shared a level of respect that no other leaders before them shared.

“So...that’s your friend that likely tall guys?” He questioned as he looked from M’Baku and saw the dark-skinned man standing between M’Baku’s legs. He had his arms around the Jabari boss’ neck and pressed against him. N’Jadaka nodded.

“Yeah, you’re gonna have your hands full getting him to separate.” N’Jadaka warned him. “I don’t know what it is about Alex Dominican ass but niggas can’t seem to get outta his face once he gives them even a little attention.” He said and T’Challa chuckled. “You think I’m playin’ but one time, Alex said thank you to a guy holding the door open for us and that nigga followed us around the mall trying to get Alex’s number.”

“Well.” T’Challa started as he slipped his arm around N’Jadaka’s waist. He started walking again, leading his lover toward the steps. “I will distract M’Baku while you hide Alex. Out of sight, out of mind.” He explained the plan and N’Jadaka smirked as they walked down the stairs.

“Never totally outta mind.” N’Jadaka offered and T’Challa nodded.

“I should know. I can’t stop thinking about you after I leave here.” T’Challa said and N’Jadaka couldn’t help the smile that formed on his face.

“I’m glad I have your mind on lock.” N’Jadaka said, as cock as ever. T’Challa chuckled as they made their way over to the bar to see M’Baku still wrapped up with Alex. Both of M’Baku’s arms were now wrapped around Alex’s waist, holding him close as Alex appeared to be whispering something in the Jabari Boss’ ear.

“Alex!” N’Jadaka yelled at his friend and chuckled as he pulled away from M’Baku enough to look over at N’Jadaka and T’Challa.

“Hey, mom and dad!” Alex exclaimed and N’Jadaka gave him a dirty look for his joke. “I was just keeping Mr. M’Baku company while you two handled business in the storage closet.”

“Alex, I’m about to snatch you up.” N’Jadaka warned and Alex smiled at his friend.

“M’Baku.” T’Challa interrupted the two friends. “We can talk upstairs.” He said and pointed toward the steps.

“Uh, yes.” He nodded before turning his attention back to Alex. “Just give me a moment.” M’Baku requested as Alex smiled at the man.

“Told you.” N’Jadaka said and T’Challa raised an eyebrow at the scene in front of him. He turned away to face N’Jadaka, pulling his close before speaking.

“I should reschedule our meeting.”

N’Jadaka nodded. “That would be best.” He said and T’Challa started toward the stairs, N’Jadaka following along side for him. “Ya know if this is gonna work, you’re gonna have to accept that I’m always right.” He explained and T’Challa chuckles.

“I will consider it.” T’Challa answered as he allowed N’Jadaka to walk ahead of him down the hall to his booth, biting his lower lip as he watched N’Jadaka’s ass bounce as he walked.

They made it back to the booth and T’Challa sat down before pulling N’Jadaka down onto his lap. He pressed a kiss to N’Jadaka’s shoulder as the man laid back on him. “I was thinking you should get curtains for the throne room that you can pull across here when you want privacy.”

“Curtains?” T’Challa questioned.

N’Jadaka nodded. “Yeah cuz when we eventually start fuckin’, I’m gonna ride you on this couch.” He promised and T’Challa in response. “It’s been a fantasy of mine...might of had a dream about it.”

“Damn…” He swore as he tried to not get an erection at the comment. N’Jadaka really was going to make this hard for him.

He’d gone through a lot of things in his life, but this might be his toughest test yet.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.pinterest.es/pin/366902700870041686/ (What I imagine Alex to look like, but a shade darker)
> 
> Thanks for reading  
> Queenielacy.tumblr.com


End file.
